


Rags to riches

by thesupernaturalTeen



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jason Todd is a kid, mentioned prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupernaturalTeen/pseuds/thesupernaturalTeen
Summary: Jason Todd is nine when he finds his mother’s dead body after an over-dose.And he’s twelve when he tries to steal Bruce Wayne’s car tires.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Everyone, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely going to try and find a better title name.

Jason Todd ran through the streets, taking a turn as a tall, mid-aged, man ran after him, yelling curses how Jason couldn’t get away.   
  


Jason did, in fact, get away. Had lost the man after three minutes.   
  


But, he was upset, as the man had managed to get his wallet back from Jason, and Jason had only taken a twenty from his wallet before the wallet was ripped from his hands. He knew if he didn’t run, he’d have trouble running for the rest of that week and part of next if he didn’t.   
  


“Stupid.” The bong reason that he was slow today, was because it has been a couple of days since he last ate.   
  


Stealing was one of the ways to get the money that he needed. He didn’t want to think of her second one. Or ever do that again.   
  


He took a turn, deciding it was probably best to just go ‘home’. Which was actually just an abandoned house, that looked ready to fall apart if someone with more body weight had entered. Or if a strong wind tore through Gotham.   
  


Jason stopped, eyes widening at the fancy car in front of him. His immediate thought was to break in and steal the car. But, after looking at the car again, thought to sell the tires would be a better idea. He could sell them all for a different price. And it’d be easier to get the tires instead of the the whole car. He barely knew how to drive.   
  


The car was so close from where the abandoned building he was staying at that he could just run there and be back here in under five minutes.   
He just hoped that the car would still be there when he returned. 

The car was still there, Jason quickly went to work in removing the tires. Once getting one, rolled it behind the trash, scanning quickly to make sure no one could see it before running back to the car and repeating the same with the second tire.   
  
  


He was working in the third when a voice had spoke. “What are you doing?”   
  


He jumped, looking back. It was just a kid. He laughed slightly, turning back to the tire. “Mind you’ business, kid.” 

The boy scoffed, opening his mouth to speak, when another voice spoke. “Damian, what-“ Jason turned, as the voice has sounded older. The other was clearly older than both Jason and ‘Damian’. If Jason had to guess twenty the youngest and twenty-five the oldest.   
  


His grip shifted, ready to swing and hit the older one. “Uh, kid, do you know who’s car that is?”

“Someone stupid.”   
  


Jason continued, quickly jumping and swinging when he heard one of them get closer. The older one reaches for the younger, pulling from out of the way. “Careful Damian.”

“Tt, Richard, this child would be unable to hurt me.”   
  


“‘anna bet? Leave me the fuck alone.”   
  
“Can’t do that. That’s our car.” Richard spoke. “Well, our dad’s, Bruce Wayne.”   
  


At the name, Jason froze, glancing around. His mind racing with planning of a way to escape. “Like I said, someone stupid.”   
  
  


“You do not speak of my father that way.” Damian hissed, taking a step away from Richard. 

Jason didn’t even notice that other’s had joined. Not until Damian stopped from his threat. “Father, this child is attempting to steal from you.”

Jason spoke before he could even process what Damian had said. “What are you, five? I’m not a child.” Then froze, looking up. “Fuck.” He cursed, realizing who was standing in front of him. Bruce Wayne.   
  


And he was getting closer, an amused smile. Jason didn’t know if they could see the panic and fear on his face. “What exactly are you doing?”

”What does it look like?” Jason hissed, scanning them. He realized they were the Wayne family, most adopted. His eyes darted around, seeing which ones were close that he could hit and make a run for it.   
  


“This kid is stealing your car tires, B.” Someone else spoke, his eyes immediately on the boy, who only looked a few years older than Jason. 

Jason swung his-now weapon-tool, hitting Bruce Wayne’s stomach.   
  


“Father!”   
“B!”

All if the kids yelled in worry, Jason turned, only taking one step before a hand wrapped around the back of his hoodie, pulling him backwards and up off his feet. 

Bruce kept a grip on his hoodie, pulling him up. “Why are you trying to steal my tires?”

“You park in a place called Crime Alley, what do you expect to happen?” Jason hissed, struggling to make Bruce let go.

”It’s called Park Row.”

”Only the rich folks call it that.”   
  


Richard sighed, watching as Damian kept glaring at the kid. “What your name?”

Jason glared, rolling his eyes. “Peter.”

Everyone knew it was a lie, but they’d find out his real name sooner or later. “Where are my tires?” Bruce shook Jason slightly, not enough to hurt him, just to make him stop glaring at Dick.   
  


Jason held still, closing his eyes for a moment as that had caused his head to hurt and become dizzy. He liked at Wayne, realizing that he couldn’t fight him and win. So, he gestured to where the tires where. “Trash.”

Bruce places him down, slowly. “Dick, Duke, help him with the tires.”   
  


The two older followed the smaller one without another word.

_just my luck_


	2. Chapter 2

Jason grumbled, cursing lowly as he pushed one of the tires. Duke and Dick pushing the other two that Jason had managed to get. His mind quickly trying to think of just how king he could go with food. Maybe he should just steal food instead.   
  


“Why’d you steal from Bruce?” Dick asked.   
  


Jason huffed, looking up and seeing the distance from here to the car. It wasn’t far, but he didn’t answer. Not immediately at least, waited a moment. “Peter, why’d you’d steal from Bruce?”

“Tt, don’t bother Richard, he clearly-“.

“Not now Damian,” Bruce spoke, turning back to his sons and ‘Peter’. “Put the tires back on.”

  
Jason never worked faster in his life.   
  


Once Jason was done, he took multiple steps back, biting down on his lip to keep the comment on Wayne being an asshole from flying out. Because, the tires are his. Jason took another step back. “Uh, okay, the tires are on now.”   
  


He turned, but again, barely got to move before Damian stepped in front of him. “Where are you going?”   
  


“Uh,” he glanced at his hand, then back up at the Wayne family. “Home.”

”Should you be out here?” Dick asked, eyes flickering to Bruce. “Where are your parents?”

  
“Willis got arrested a couple years back. Now, can I go?”

”Who’s Willis?” Tim asked, also taking a step closer. Jason’s eyes snapped down at the moment.

“My dad.”   
  


“How about your mother?” Dick questioned, watching ‘Peter’ for a sign that he was lying. He already knew that he lied about his name.   
  


“Home. Now, I’ve got to go before it gets to dark.”   
  


Dick has assumed that the kid had been out in the streets because his mother was at work, or worked on the streets. But, now he was saying that she was home, and he had been out here, alone.   
  


“Then why are out here?” Duke asked.   
  
Jason shrugged his shoulders. “I need to pay to-help pay to eat.” 

They all caught the stutter, the way he had paused before he fix what he was saying. The boy took a step back, gesturing behind him. “Can I go now?”

The family had either looked at him with a look of disbelief or worry.   
  


“Well, yeah, but-“ Jason didn’t let Dick finish the ending, running the opposite way.   
  
  


Jason couldn’t believe what had happened that night. That he had stolen from the Wayne family. And he wouldn’t believe what was about to happen, the next night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tried to steal the bat tires

A day had passed, Jason didn’t go outside that day, in case the Wayne family had picked up on his lie. As, he did know that Dick Grayson-Wayne was a cop. But, in Bludhaven.

So, it was possible that Dick knew that Jason lied. But, that didn’t matter, as Jason planned to never see them again.   
  


“Huh,” Jason turned his head, smiling slightly as he saw a car. Once again in the alley way. The car that belonged to Batman.   
  


He was quicker this time, but still not quick enough. As he had only rolled one tires away, working on the second one when a voice stopped him. “You know that’s the bat mobile, right?”   
  


Once again, caught red handed, Jason froze for a second, then turned. His mind recycling the same thing he had said to the Wayne’s. 

When Batman flung his head back, laughing, Jason’s eyes widen. And without thinking, had hit the Bat.   
  


Batman doesn’t laugh, so something must be seriously wrong with him. And he wasn’t about to stick around and found out that he’s been dosed with laughing gas or something else.   
  


But, again, Jason barely made a step before he was yanked back by his hoodie, the car-tire iron being ripping from his hands. “Let me go!”

Jason struggled, trying to get out of Batman’s hold.   
  


Batman at stared boy, shocked to see the boy. Stealing his tires. Again. And he couldn’t help it, laughing. That was a bad idea, as the boy tried to run. He didn’t make it far as Batman grabbed the back of his hoodie.   
  


Batman ignored the boy’s struggle and telling to be let go. He shook him lightly, just wanting to get him to stop and listen. 

But, Peter then closed his eyes.   
  


His head swirled.   
  


“I’m only gonna ask you this once, so really think about your answer. Are you hungry?”


	4. Chapter 4

Jason hadn’t expected for Batman to actually take him to a place to eat. Jason has shoved the fries into his mouth, feeling Batman watching him. 

Batman frowned, seeing how Jason rushed in eating, barely even chewing the food. “Slowdown, you’ll choke.”

Jason spared a quick glance, pausing for a moment then slowing. They didn’t say anything else after that. 

“Well,” Jason used the burger’s wrapper to wrap up the rest of his fries and left over burger. “thanks for the food but I should-“

“You shouldn’t be on the streets.” 

“I have a-“ Jason stared, only to be interrupted by Batman.

“I am the world’s greatest detective.” Batman smiled. 

Jason had to remind himself that Batman didn’t kill, for the fear that was striked into him when Batman smiled. Because, Batman doesn’t smile. Smirk, maybe. But, smile? Laugh? Either Batman had officially cracked or he was dosed with something. 

“I know someone who you can stay with.” 

Jason looked up, confused at the comment. “But, I have a-“

”I know your lying. For now,” Batman crouched down. “What isn’t your name?”

Jason knew that Batman would figure it out. He was the world’s greatest detective. He breathed out. “Jason Todd.”


	5. Chapter 5

If Jason hadn’t expected for Batman to actually get him food, he had definitely didn’t expect for Batman to really drop him off at a friends house. Jason’s eyes widen as Batman drove up to the house. 

“Wait,” Jason sat up more in his seat. “this is Wayne Manor. You can’t take me there!”

Batman gave Jason a side-glance. “Why not?”

”Because, I-“ Jason paused, realizing he’d have to admit to trying to also steal Bruce Wayne’s tires. “I’m fine where I am.”

”You’re on the streets.”   
  


“Yeah, and? I’ve been living there since I was nine.”   
  


Jason didn’t know that Batman’s eyes flashed with sadness, hearing the words the boy said. Batman parked the bat-mobile. Jason immediately jumping out, and trying to run down the street. But, Batman had simply grabbed him, having a frown as he realized how small the boy was. He knew that Jason was definitely underweight, the jacket couldn’t even hid that.   
  


Batman simply gutted his head in the direction of the manor, Jason followed. Batman ignored the curses the boy muttered.   
  


He lifted his hand, knocking on the door. And not a second later, the door was opened. “Master Batman,” 

Jason’s eyes takes between the two, squinting. But, his eyes snapped back when he felt himself being watched. “and who’s this young sir?”

”Jason Todd.” Batman answered, before Jason could. “He needs a place to stay. This was the first place I thought of.”   
  


Alfred smiled, a knowing smile. Once again, Jason scanned him. It was almost as if the old man’s smile was teasing. “I’m sure Master Bruce will have no problem.” Then turned to Jason. “Master Jason,” he stepped out of the way, so Jason could enter.   
  


Jason looked at the space, then Alfred, then up to Batman. Back to the space, the Batman. He repeated it once more, quickly walking in.   
  


“Who’s at the-hey!” Jason jumped at the voice, loud and cheery. “Peter, right?”

Alrred looked confused, looking at Jason, then back at Dick. Jason didn’t look up at the butler. “Master Jason will be staying with us for a short time.”   
  


Once again, another knowing and teasing smile shot at Batman. Jason thinks he was supposed to miss it, so, pretended he didn’t see it. But, when he looked back, Batman was gone.   
  


“So, Jason, huh?” Dick asked, taking a step over which Jason immediately noticed, eyes darting down to the space then back at the older boy. Dick took a step back.   
  


“Father-“ Jason’s head snapped up at the voice, Damian Wayne stopping in his place. Then, came running Tim Drake-Wayne. “Damian, wait, Bruce just wanted-“ 

Both boy’s eyes settled on Jason, who scanned them as well.   
  


“I’m Alfred Pennyworth.” A British voice spoke from Jason’s right side, making him look that way, and extended hand and soft smile. Jason looked down at gone hand, then back at Alfred, his own hand slowly moving and taking the older man’s hand.   
  


“So, Peter,” Tim started, but looked at Alfred. “what are you doing here?”

”Batman bribed me with food and kidnapped me.” Jason stated.   
  


Dick’s hand clamped over his mouth as he laughed. Alfred raised and eyebrow. “Please, Master Dick, do go and get Master Duke and Master Bruce.”   
  


“Child.” The voice made Jason jump, turning around. Cassandra Cain-Wayne. Although, Jason wasn’t sure if Cassandra was adopted, the last he had heard Bruce was just fostering her. That was over a year ago.   
  


“Huh- hi?” Jason spoke, the girl giving him a smile.   
  


“Hello.”   
  


Jason’s eyes scanned the siblings, as Dick had left the room. Alfred turned to the children, Dick coming back with Duke a second later. “This is Jason Todd,” Alfred gestured to Jason. “Master Batman as asked for us to look after him while he-“

“Batman needs to mind his own damn business.” Jason hissed, wishing the other as here just to glare at him.   
  


“Do not speak of-“ Damian was cut off as Dick grabbed him, hand covering his mouth.   
  


“Sorry, Batman once saved him and now, he kinda just, defends him.”

” Jason,” a voice called, and Jason swore. He’d been in the house for less than five minutes and he already jumped three times.   
  


“Bruce!” Dick yelled, laughing. “You knew that Batman was dropping Jason off here?”

Bruce nodded, looking at Jason, he smiled. While Jason crossed his arms. “Try anything, and I’ll hit you again.”

Bruce stopped himself from smiling, forcing himself to nod. While Dick smiled widely, pointing at Jason a mouthing ‘so cute, you adopting him?’. Jason turned back to Dick, as if he had known he was moving.   
  


“Shall we get your room set up?” Alfred stepped a tad bit closer to Jason, seeing how Jason had acted when Dick stepped closer.   
  


“Huh?”   
  


“Your room. You will be staying here for a few days until Master Batman can find more information on you for someone to live with.”   
  


Jason stopped himself from saying ‘I can’t stay by myself’ and instead shrugged. “Whatever you want.” _Not like I’m staying here for long. I’ll run._

Jason followed Alfred, looking around as he did. Alfred came to a stop, opening the door, Jason glanced instead then back at Alfred, who smiled. “This will be your room until farther noticed.”   
  


Jason nodded, then walked in, he waited until Alfred left, opening the window and glancing down. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has dinner with the Waynes

“Jason?” Someone knocked in the door, making Jason run away from the window, simply looking around. “Are you coming down? Alfred made dinner.”

Jason sighed, sparing a glance at the window. Then scanning the rest of the room. 

He suddenly remembered the half burger and fries in his pocket. _I could tell him I already ate with Batman. Or that I have some left over’s. No, maybe I can sneak some new food up._ He looked over at the nightstand, carefully opening the draw and putting the wrapped food in. 

“Jason? Are you okay?”

Jason opened the door, raised an eyebrow, confused look as he looked up at Bruce. “Why wouldn’t I be?”   
  


“Just...don’t know if you passed out or something.”

Jason shrugged, unsure of what to do now. As Bruce had blocked the whole door. Jason wasn’t sure if he was doing it on purpose. “Uh...your blocking the door.” Jason nervously, gestured to the door.   
  


Bruce realising it then stepping back. He has noticed that the window was open, and knew that it was closed before. Jason tried to escape, which from the height of his room to ground, he would seriously injure himself.   
  


Jason walked out he room, looking up at Bruce. “So, which way?”

Jason followed Bruce, eyes watching in case Bruce made a move on him. The older one didn’t, instead did keep his distance.   
  


The two reached the dinning room, where Jason was meant with a wide smile from Dick Grayson. “Jason.”   
  


Jason looked around, hoping he’d get to sit next to Tim or Damian. They looked the least likely to grab at him or kept him held down. He ended up next to Dick and Tim, across from Bruce. 

Alfred came in, setting down the food before going back in the kitchen. Jason slid from his chair, following Alfred. 

“Jason, you going somewhere?” Dick asked. 

“To...help Alfred?” He questioned, because even if Batman has brought him here, the rich people had only ever met him in their house for two things.

”That is not necessary.” Alfred walked back in, another tray in his hand. “Take a seat.”

Jason did as told, sitting back down, then looking up when he had realised that Alfred was leaving again. He frowned. “I thought you were done-“ he glanced at the food on the table, then stopped. Could he even eat this food? Even if Wayne had called him down for it, it could be a trap. How could he have been so stupid?   
  


He slowly approached the table again, sitting down and looking around. Now, he had no clue what to do. His eyes narrowed, scanning the Wayne family. “I’m not a whore.” He glared at the eldest Wayne’s.

”What- That’s not-we aren’t-“ Dick stuttered, shocked by Jason’s words. “We’re not rapist!” 

“Why else would you want me here?” 

The others were still to shocked by Jason’s words. 

“Your a child.” Tim slowly said, thinking ahead of what to say. “I get that your worried. But, none of us would ever-“

”I’m twelve, not stupid. The only reason the rich want a street rat-“

”Please, do wait til after dinner for the questions.” Alfred announced, coming in with another tray of food, glancing at the Wayne family members. 

They instantly went silent, eating their dinner. Jason, using a napkin to put sneak some of the food into his packet. The food that wouldn’t mess up his clothing. 

The Waynes pretended not to notice his actions. 


End file.
